HOW TO TELL A FEW WORDS OF LOVE
by Cactus93
Summary: [HIATUS] Tenang, penyabar dan cerdas sebagai seorang pemilik restoran, Kim Jongin, jatuh cinta kepada Do Kyungsoo, seorang Chef yang dingin dan cantik dari sebuah restoran saingannya. Sampai manakah titik ketangguhan Jongin untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo meski Kyungsoo selalu dingin terhadap semua yang Jongin perbuat. BL/ Yaoi / Kaisoo / Older!Kai / Hunhan / DLDR! / RnR?


.

 **KAISOO AREA** **'S**

 **.**

HOW TO TELL A FEW WORDS OF LOVE

.

Remake and translate from **_Mukuchi Na Koi No Tsutaekata – Yamato Nase_**

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

~happy reading~

.

-oOo-

.

"Maafkan saya Jongin-sshi. Aku sudah memecahkan piring."

Terlihat ada seseorang bertubuh mungil mengenakan bando telinga kelinci menundundukkan kepala. Ditangannya terdapat pecahan piring yang tadi ia tidak sengaja jatuhkan. Dress maid berwarna hitam dan berenda putih yang ia kenakan sangat manis ditubuh mungil nan putihnya.

Sedangkan orang dihadapannya pria berkulit tan dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain formal, menimang situasi ini. Tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana dan menatap sosok bermata bulat yang mengerutkan kening penuh penyesalan.

"Saya akan berusaha bekerja lebih hati-hati lagi, jadi tolong jangan pecat saya."

Bibir heart-lipsnya terus saja mengoceh memohon ampuan atasannya.

"Aku tak akan memecatmu…"

Perlahan Jongin meraih jarinya dengan lembut dan berjongkok.

"… berusahalah bekerja lebih giat."

Jongin tersenyum lebut membuat pemilik tangan yang ia genggam tersipu malu.

.

-oOo-

.

Suara kicauan pagi membangunkan Jongin dari tidur lelapnya. Setelah tidur semalan, tubuhnya merasa segar. Ia berjalan membuka jendela kaca apartemennya, menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

Pikirannya teringat akan mimpi indah semalam. Jongin berharap itu adalah pertanda baik untuk memulai harinya.

Dengan segera dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap bekerja. Pria bersurai hitam dan berkulit tan itu berkaca merapikan penampilannya. Jas hitam sudah terbalut rapi ditubuh atletisnya. Dasi biru tua menghiasi kemeja putihnya. Setelah dia mengancingkan tiga buah kancing dijasnya, Jongin sudah siap berangkat.

.

-oOo-

.

"Selamat pagi Manager Kim."

"Selamat pagi."

Begitu sampai di sesuah restoran mewah, Jongin langsung disambut oleh pegawainya. Pekerjaan Kim Jongin adalah Manager sebuah restoran berbintang lima yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"Apakah Head chef sudah datang?"

"Sudah, Manager."

"Panggilkan dia. Aku ingin mengadakan meeting dengan cepat hari ini. Tapi sebelumnya perlihatkan kepadaku list penjualan kemarin."

"Baik, Manager."

Keadaan resotoran yang belum buka begitu sibuk begitu Jongin datang. Jongin dikenal sebagai Pemilik yang sabar, tapi tentu saja sebagai pegawai mereka harus cepat tanggap dengan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Mereka tahu jika sikap ini agar mempertahankan nama restoran agar citranya tak rusak begitu saja.

"Apakah persediaan gelas baru sudah sampai?"

"Belum, Manager."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sebentar sekalian mengecek toko gelasnya."

"Apakah ada yang masalah, Manager Kim? Anda mempunyai meeting hari ini?"

"Tidak, ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan pada jam 10. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku yang lain setelah itu." Ucap Jongin sembari mengoreksi list penjualan restoran kemarin. Semua dilakukan Jongin tanpa membuang waktu.

Setelah Jongin mengecek semua keadaan restoran, dia langsung beranjak pergi. Kepergian Jongin selalu meninggalkan decakan kagum pegawai baik pegawai pria maupun wanita. Semua terpesona dengan kewibawaan Jongin yang selalu saja menguar dan selalu betambah setiap hari.

.

-oOo-

.

Setelah dengan perjuangan yang tak main-main, jongin berhasil mendapatkan kupon antrian nomor 20. Ini bukan hanya kupon makan siang biasa, tapi kupon ini adalah kupon terbatas untuk memesan Top Class Beef Stew. Jongin menghela napas penuh syukur.

"Ah… Jongin Hyung!"

Jongin langung menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Dia hapal suara merdu itu. Suara laki-laki yang ia sukai.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hai Hyung, apa kabar?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin terpesona oleh pemandangan sosok laki-laki bermata bulat dan berkulit putih halus dambaan hatinya.

Hari ini Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan siang dengannya.

Mereka menganti masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Ini menabjubkan. Mendapatkan kupon restoran ini sangat sulit dan aku pernah menyerah mendapatkannya. Restoran ini mempunyai kualitas ayam yang terbaik. Aku yakin mereka memakai chef yang hebat dalam memanggang ayamnya."

Tak tahu harus membalas apa, Jongin hanya diam memandangi Kyungsoo yang berbinar menatap kupon yang ia genggam.

Do Kyungsoo adalah Chef berbakat di sebuah Restoran. Dia bekerja dengan sangat bersemangat dan tak penah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan meneliti tehadap berbagai macam masakan. Hobinya adalah mencoba mencicipi bebagai masakan enak di seluruh restoran terkenal. Maka dari itu Jongin selalu berusaha mencari review restoran yang terkenal untuk dicoba setiap menunya. Alasan ini yang dijadikan Jongin untuk mengajak Kyungsoo keluar.

"Wah desain restoran ini sangat simple tapi bagus."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya mengitari desain interior restoran ketika mereka berhasil mendapat giliran masuk. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui pendapat Kyungsoo.

Hal ini adalah hal yang wajar dan biasa untuknya yang seorang Manager restoran.

Jongin memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan makanan yang mereka pesan sekaligus menyerahkan kupon yang ia dapat tadi.

Kyungsoo masih penasaran darimana Jongin dapat dengan mudah mempunyai kupon spesial itu, tapi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya mengganggap itu hal biasa.

Mana mungkin Jongin jujur jika tadi sewaktu datang ke restoran ini, dia rebutan dengan para pengunjung yang lain mendapatkan kupon terakhir. Tapi untuk kesenangan Kyungsoo, Jongin akan melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo yang memasang raut wajah bahagia adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Jongin lihat. Ia akan merasa sakit jika tak dapat mewujudkan keinginan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Sst… dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Eh? Kau bercanda?"

"Wajahnya sangat feminin."

Jongin langsung menatap tajam orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang Kyungsoo. Ia tak terima itu.

"Makanannya sudah tiba, Jongin hyung."

"Eh?"

"Ini sangat enak."

Jongin kembali konsentarsi menikmati waktunya yang berharga ini dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, memang ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia jalan dengan Kyungsoo dan mendengar pujian cantik saat seseorang memandang paras ayu Kyungsoo. Itu tidak mengherankan. Wajah Kyungsoo memang cute dan cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Jika ia ingat-ingat, ini sudah sepuluh tahun setelah Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ayah Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kepadanya karena Kyungsoo ingin belajar cara memasak. Saat itu Kyungsoo hanyalah murid sekolah menengah pertama yang baru saja lulus.

"Dia adalah anak kenalan Appa. Keluarganya pemilik restoran western style dan Kyungsoo ingin belajar memasak darimu."

Kyungsoo yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya membungkuk sopan dihadapan Jongin.

"Tolong kerjasamanya."

Saat itu Jongin setengah ahti membantunya. Karena di waktu yang sama, Jongin sendiri kualahan mengatur restoran keluarganya yang baru saja ia tangani. Keluarganya terus saja memaksa Jongin untuk bekerja meneruskan usaha keluarga. Untuk saat ini bukan Jongin yang melatih Kyungsoo. Jongin menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada pegawainya untuk belajar selama Jongin sibuk memperlajari seluk beluk restoranannya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo ingin belajar memasak, Kyungsoo juga harus bisa menjaga kebersihan dapur. Itu persyaratan awal. Saat ini Kyungsoo mengepel lantai dapur dengan semangat. Bocah yang saat itu baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama mempunyai semangat kerja yang tinggi dan pantang menyerah.

"Jongin hyung sangat baik. Aku ingin segera membantu restoran keluargaku."

Itulah yang Kyungsoo katakan saat terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Kyungsoo di dapur restoran. Tapi setelah hari itu, Jongin mempunyai kesibukan sendiri dan tak sempat menengok Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau menjaga jarak dari kompor?!"

"Maaf, Chef."

"Seberapa lama kau akan mengupas kentangnya?"

"Baik, saya akan mempercepatnya."

"Cara penyajian ini salah! Makan saja sana!"

"Saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi, Chef."

"Mencuci piring saja tidak bisa! Kau mau memecahkan berapa piring lagi? Kau dipecat!"

Ketika Jongin mempunyai waktu senggang ia menyempatkan diri datang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, tapi keadaan yang ia dapat sungguh kacau. Banyak pegawai yang berbisik miring tentang Kyungsoo. Meraka berbisik jika Kyungsoo hanyalah pria berwajah manis yang tak berguna. Mungkin inilah saatnya Jongin bertindak.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo dengan wajah berkaca-kaca mendatanginya. Tangan mulus Kyungsoo terdapat noda darah yang membekas.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin hyung. Aku memcahkan piring. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi jadi tolong jangan pecat aku."

Walaupun mata bulatnya bercucuran air mata, tapi mata itu sungguh memancarkan rasa yang tak mudah putus aja dan keberanian. Hanya mata Kyungsoo yang dapat menggerakkan hatinya. Itu membuat hati Jongin tergerak takjub dengan semangat muda yang Kyungsoo miliki. Ketekunan Kyungsoo dalam bekerja membuat Jongin membunya semangat dalam bekerja sungguh-sungguh menereuskan restoran yang sebenarnya malas dengan keadaan restoran kini tergugah ikut bersemangat memajukan restoran keluarganya ini.

Perlahan Jongin melangkah mendekat kehadapan Kyungsoo. Diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo yang bercercak darah, sedangkah tangan kanan Jongin meraih leher belakang Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah dahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak akan memecatmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Jadi mari kita bekerja keras bersama."

Dengan lembut Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lembut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, ia terlah berhasil merubah Jongin.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Jongin semangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengurus data dan stok restoran sehingga dia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo didapur.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sedang masak apa?"

Jongin yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo yang sibuk menumis sesuatu. Jongin menengok masakan yang sedang Kyungsoo buat.

"Ah, Jongin Hyung! Aku sedang berlatih membuat Carrot Glace."

Dengan semangat setelah membuat sepiring Carrot Glace dan menyuruh Jongin mencicipi masakan itu.

Kyungsoo sedih ternyata rasa masakannya belumlah sempurna saat Jongin memberi komentar jika masakan Kyungsoo terlalu gosong. Itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat berlatih lagi dan lagi.

"Aku akan memasaknya lagi."

"Jangan menggunakan api terlalu besar. Aku akan disini mengawasimu."

Setiap hari setelah itu, Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidup Jongin.

"Jongin hyung? Mengapa kau terus menatap masakan itu? Tak berniat mencobanya?"

"Eh?"

Dalam sekejab kesadaran Jongin kembali. Mengingat masa lalu membuat Jongin tak fokus hari ini.

"Stew-nya sangat enak"

Kyungsoo tersenyum memamerkan Stew yang telah dia makan.

"Dapatkan aku mencoba?"

Jongin mencari kesempatan.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah mungkin sesuap saja… A-h…"

Jongin membuka mulut menantikan Kyungsoo menyuapkan sesuap Stew miliknya.

"Permisi. Dapatkah kau bawakan seporsi Stew lagi?... Eh Jongin hyung, kau sedang apa?"

Harapan Jongin sirna. Dia terlalu berharap Kyungsoo mau menyuapinya. Jongin hanya menghela napas pasrah.

.

-oOo-

.

Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi itu sepertinya perasaanya tidak akan terbalas dengan mudah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Sekarang kedua pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda itu berjalan keluar restoran.

"Hari ini aku libur."

"Cuaca hari ini bagus. Bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kita bisa menonton film atau pergi berbelanja. Aku akan menuruti kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

Dengan gencar Jongin sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang Jongin bicarakan. Raut wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Karena aku libur, aku akan bersih-bersih saja."

Kyungsoo dengan lembut menepuk lengan Jongin.

"Oh… begitu. Aku akan membantumu."

" Tak usah. Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku hari ini Jongin hyung."

Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

Selalu seperti ini, Jongin hanya bisa mengajak Kyungsoo makan bersama. Ketiak Jongin meminta lebih, Kyungsoo selalu menunjukkan raut tak setuju. Jongin tak dapat melakukan apapun jika terus begini.

Mereka telah bekerja keras bersama selama beberapa tahun dan Kyungsoo selalu bekerja dengan serius. Jongin selalu ingat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo ketika ia berhasil membuat masakan baru yang enak. Tapi ketika hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

" _Jongin hyung, apakah kau lapar? Karena restoran sudah tutup_ _,_ _aku ingin membuat nasi goreng ala Chin_ _a_ _untukmu."_

 _Kyungsoo melihat lengan baju chef putihnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada si dapur restoran. Sebagai ucapa terima kasih, Kyungsoo ingin membuatkan menu yang paling ia bisa untuk Jongin._

 _Entah Jongin saat itu kenapa, tapi ia sedang gelap mata. Dia sangat ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo._

" _Kau sudah berbakat, Kyung."_

" _Iya_ _.._ _._ _a_ _ku bekerja keras_ _sudah_ _selama enam tahun_ _._ _Kalau_ _k_ _emampuanku tidak meningkat, semua akan sia-sia."_

 _Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo, perlahan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh_ _bahu_ _Kyungsoo._

" _Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau masih berusia lima_ _belas_ _tahun. Kini kau bertambah sangat cantik."_

 _Dengan lembut Jongin memberi pelukan_ _dari belakang_ _. Tangan Jongin melingkar di perut rata Kyungsoo._

" _Apakah… kau ingin membantu menggorengnya_ _, hyung_ _?"_

" _Mengapa kau tidak matikan saja kompornya dan datang ke kamarku?"_

 _Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongin. Tubuh besar Jongin terlalu menempel padanya dan ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Apalagi kata-kata Jongin yang sulit ia cerna._

" _Aku sedang membuatkanmu nasi goreng."_

" _Aku tidak ingin nasi goreng. Aku menginginkanmu."_

 _Brak!_

 _Jongin memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan badan Kyungsoo. Jongin terus menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma yang sudah lama ia_ _dambakan_ _._

" _Hentikan_ _hyung_ _!"_

 _Kyungoo meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan cekalan Jongin._

" _Aku selalu-"_

" _Aku sedang membuat nasi goreng untukmu, Jongin hyung_ _!_ _"_

 _Lantang Kyungsoo dengan pandagan mata_ _tegas tapi_ _berkaca-kaca._

 _Ini membuat Jongin tersadar._

Setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo menjauhi Jongin. Dia bekerja di restoran yang lain dan itu membuat Jongin didera rasa resah untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi Jongin menyadari kesalahannya. Kyungsoo hanya mencoba menghindar itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan. Kyungsoo bekerja selama bertahun-tahun sebagai pegawainya dan Jongin sebagai atasannya telah bertindak mengkhianati kepercayaan Kyungsoo selama ini.

Jongin kebingunan mengatur kembali perasaannya dan dia hampir tak pernah putus asa mendekati Kyungsoo.

Jongin sampai bersujud dihadapan Kyungsoo agar memaafkan perbuatannya dan memulai dari awal. Ia memohon setidaknya Kyungsoo mau ikut pergi keluar bersamanya dalam ikatan teman.

Ya mereka memulai hubungan mereka dari awal.

Jika saja Jongin tidak merusak hubungan mereka. Semua penyesalan datang terlambat.

.

-oOo-

.

Kesibukan nampak terlihat di tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo lah yang sibuk –menyibukkan diri- dengan kegiatan mengangkut sayuran untuk persediaan esok.

Restoran ini sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo enggan pulang. Selain Kyungsoo, disana masih ada Xi Luhan –chef dari China- dan Oh Sehun –manager utama tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

Ring Riing Riiing

"Kyungsoo-ya! Ponselmu dari tadi berdering."

Seorang laki-laki mungil berwajah tak kalah manis dari Kyungsoo memberitahu jika ponsel yang Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya itu terus saja berbunyi.

"Mungkin ini dari Jongin-sshi lagi."

"Tanganku penuh. Biarkan saja."

Kyungsoo hanya melewati Luhan sambil mengangkat kardus penuh sayuran. Hari ini restoran sudah tutup jadi ia mengecek apa saja bahan yang habis.

Sehun hanya duduk santai sambil memeriksa list penjualan hari ini.

"Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala." Ucap Sehun.

"Dan Jongin-sshi salalu tak pernah putus asa." Balas Luhan sambil kesal melihat ponsel Kyungsoo yang ia bawa terus saja berbunyi.

Ketika Kyungsoo bekerja, dia selalu fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Menjadi seorang chef adalah keinginannya sejak dini, maka dia harus bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tekun agar kemampuannya meningkat.

Tapi Jongin selalu mengganggunya. Jongin selalu gigih agar bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat jengah dengan kelakuan Jongin.

"Ini sangat mengganggu! Biarkan aku mengangkatnya."

Sehun langsung merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dari genggaman Luhan.

"Hai, ini Kyungsoo. Terima kasih sudah menelponku~…"

"Sehun!" Luhan sangat terkejut ketika Sehun mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan saat ini managernya itu dengan seenaknya menjawab telepon dan mengaku sebagai Kyungsoo dengan mengubah suaranya agar terdengar feminine.

"Ini tidak benar! Kyungsoo sedang bekerja!" sela Luhan berteriak ke arah ponsel walau tak di gubris Sehun.

"… aku sedang mandi sekarang~ aku telanjang lho... Jadi tunggu sebentar ya~."

Sehun dengan wajah tidak berdosa terus saja mengumbar kebohongan dengan nada centil sedang kan Luhan yang panik dan bingung melihat Kyungsoo tida-tiba mendekat penuh aura kegelapan.

Duak!

Luhan yang polos hanya bisa pasrah memandang bosnya yang dihajar dengan tong sampah oleh pegawainya –Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Hyung. Maaf untuk tadi. Ada apa menelpon?" Kyungsoo menjawab dingin panggilan Jongin.

" _Umm tidak… bukankah restoran tempatmu bekerja sudah tutup? Aku berada di sekitar area tempatmu bekerja, aku bermaksud ingin mengantarmu pulang_."

Yang benar saja, Jongin berdiri di sebuah toko depan restoran. Ini membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Mengapa Jongin sangat keras kepala.

.

-oOo-

.

"Karena aku juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku akan pulang denganmu. Tapi hanya hari ini saja…"

Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan ketika ia sudah berada dalam mobil Jongin. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa membuat Jongin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Jongin sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

"… jangan mencoba mendekatiku meskipun saat berada direstoran…"

Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sebegitu bencikah Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"… kita hanyalah seorang teman, aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh..."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"… Ketika aku pulang dar bekerja, bauku seperti minyak goreng. Setiap hari aku selalu kotor sehabis memasak. Itu akan membuatmu mual jika berdekatan denganku."

Kyungsoo membaui pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah berganti pakaian ketika keluar dari restoran. Dari pakaian putih ala chef, kini ia mengenakan pakaian kemeja hitam dengan kerah putih dan jeans hitam. Ia sangat gemar mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap.

Jongin tahu itu hanyalah alasan Kyungsoo agar ia tidak menjemputnya lagi. Jongin sudah bosan dengan penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak berbau aneh, Kyungsoo. Baumu sangat manis dan lembut seberti bau mentega…"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin tidak menatapnya karena pandangan pria berjas itu memandang lurus terhadap keramaian jalan.

"… kau selalu nampak cantik. Aromamu mengingatkanku kenangan lama, seperti ketika kau membuat carrot glacé saat kau pertama kali membuatnya. Ketika kau menangis dan tertawa saat kau mengulang membuatnya, kau terlihat kekanak-kanakan waktu itu dan sangat menggemaskan."

Lama kelamaan Kyungsoo mendengar perkataan Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin.

"Ugh… bisa kau tepikan mobilnya sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing."

Begitu Jongin menepikan mobilnya, jari lentik Kyungsoo langsung meraih tungkai pembuka pintu mobil. Ditutupnya pintu dengan sedikit kasar dan berlari mendekati sebuah pohon di taman pinggir jalan.

Jongin langsung menyusul Kyungsoo, khawatir.

"T-tunggu Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aku pulang dengan jalan kaki saja, Hyung. Apartemenku juga sudah dekat."

Plak!

Saat Jongin dengan berani menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo langsung menangkisnya. Kyungsoo tak suka jika dianggap lemah.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Hyung."

Raut Kyungsoo begitu serius. Dia tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

Dengan langkah lemah, Jongin kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Jongin semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal telah memuji Kyungsoo secara berlebihan.

Apakah salah jika ia sedikit berharap berteman kembali dengan Kyungsoo dan pergi bersama denga bebas. Tapi Jongin terkadang lupa diri. Jika ia kembali tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo akan semakin membencinya.

.

-oOo-

.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!"

Pintu kantor Jongin terbuka, nampak salah satu pegawainya membawa berkas untuk dirinya.

"Manager, ini ada beberapa paket untuk anda."

"Terima kasih, taruh saja di meja."

Jongin yang sibuk membaca laporan di kantornya hanya membalas singkat. Didalam pikirannya penuh dengan rencana apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

Jangan kalian pikir jika Jongin akan menyerah setelah penolakan kemarin. Penolakan sudah sering Jongin terima tapi masih saja ia merasakan sakit akibat rasa penolakan itu sendiri. Jongin tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Pandangannya teralih ke tumpukan surat yang tertata di meja. Ia membuka salah satu surat tersebut dan membuatnya hening seketika.

Brosur?

Surat itu berisi brosur yang meyajikan pemandangan penginapan dan mengusung tema Jepang yang membuat Jongin langsung menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

.

-oOo-

.

"Apa? Penginapan air panas ala Jepang?"

Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar. Saat ia sibuk di dapur, tiba-tiba Jongin datang menemuinya dan menawarkan hal yang tak dapat ia percayai begitu saja.

"Aku mendapat undangan dari kenalanku. Jika kita menemukan hari libur yang cocok, kita dapat pergi kesana bersama." Terang Jongin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memincingkan mata bulatnya ke arah Jongin.

Tak jauh dari sana ada Sehun yang berbisik dengan seseorang bermata rusa yang tepat disampingnya.

"Kim Jongin tidak kenal kata menyerah."

"Benar, bahkan ajakannya itu menyiratkan mengajak Kyungsoo menginap bersama." Balas Luhan bersemangat.

Mereka adalah penonton sejati perjuangan Jongin merebut hati Kyungsoo.

Kembali dengan keadaan Jongin yang terus saja membujuk Kyungsoo. Sebagai seorang Manajer restoran, Jongin juga handal dalam bidang marketing. Terlihat sekarang raut wajah Jongin begitu tegas membujuk konsumen – Kyungsoo- agar menuruti keinginannya.

"Penginapan ini mempunyai pelayanan yang bagus dan disana banyak semua makanan Jepang yang sangat lezat."

Kyungsoo masih saja memasang wajah angkuhnya, seakan tak tergoda tapi selang beberapa detik setelah itu, "Kedengarannya menarik."

Sedikit terdengat pekikan nyaring dari Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tahu jika Kyungsoo dirayu dengan makanan lezat akan tergoda. Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu tandanya Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan agenda dadakan ini masak-masak. Terlihat Kyungsoo melipat tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"Kita tak akan sendiri. Kedua orang itu juga akan ikut."

Pekikan –lagi- semakin keras dari arah penguping Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa akan terlibat laigi dalam berseteruan yang tak berakhir ini.

Suasana hening seketika. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi. Sekarang."

.

-oOo-

.

Pemandangan khas Jepang sangat kental ketika mereka memasuki area depan penginapan. Taman yang hijau dengan musik aliran air dari bambu yang bermuara di kolam kecil buatan. Pohon bambu yang berjajar rapi menutupi pagar penginapan dan langit berwarna jingga sore hari.

Bukannya menunggu beberapa hari, tapi rombongan Jongin langsung berangkat ke penginapan setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan akan ikut.

Suasana sunyi, hanya terdengar suara decak kekaguman dari Luhan yang terlihat begitu gembira dan Sehun yang menanggapi rusa itu tenang. Seolah rusa kembali kehabitatnya.

"Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Luhan menyadari suasana yang mencekam ketika ia menatap pemandangan didepannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam tak tahu memulai bagaiman.

"Dia yang membayar maka semuanya akan lancar. Anggap saja ini acara liburan gratis." Balas Sehun santai.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Setidaknya semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia bersama dengan Sehun.

Tanpa tahu apa yang dibicarakan Luhan dan Sehun, Jongin tengah memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menerima ajakannya secepat ini. Apakah dia melupakan hal sebelumnya atau dia datang hanya berbaik kepada Jongin?

Pikiran Kyungsoo memang sulit untuk ditebak.

Setelah memasuki penginapan, mereka disambut oleh dua karyawan wanita yang mengenakan kimono bermotif bambu warna hijau gelap yang elegan. Rambut hitam mereka tertata rapi berbentuk sanggul. Wajah para karyawan sangat ramah membimbing rombongan Jongin ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi meja berkaki pendek tapi lebar dan sudah tersaji beberapa makanan khas Jepang diatasnya. Dimulai dari Jongin, lalu Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun langsung mendudukan diri diatas bantalan. Karena ini konsep trsdisional Jepang, meja makan di desain berkaki pendek dan mereka duduk dilantai dengan dilapisi bantalan.

Mereka mencicipi satu persatu hidangan yang tersedia. Luhan dan Sehun makan dengan lahap seperti baru kali ini makan masakan Jepang. Di lain pihak, Kyungsoo mencermati setiap cita rasa yang dihasilkan dari makanan yang ia kunyah. Sebagai seseorang yang ingin menjadi chef yang handal, dia sangat teliti dan menjadikan hal yang seperti ini sebagai bahan pembelajaran dan mungkin bisa meningkatkan kemampuannya dalam menciptakan suatu masakan yang baru.

"Apakah saus ini terbuat dari tumbuhan dasar laut?..."

Kyungsoo bertanya pada karyawan yang baru saja menuangkan teh hijau ke gelas mungil yang terbuat dari keramik.

"…Bolehkah saya mengunjungi dapur setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Tuan. Karena anda adalah kenalan Jongin-sshi."

Dengan ramah pegaai itu menjawab.

Kyungsoo sedikit terhibur karena acara menginap ini sepertinya bermanfaat.

.

-oOo-

.

Ketika Kyungsoo sibuk dengan observasi dapur penginapan. Jongin memutuskan langsung kekamar mengistirahatkan diri. Dia mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan yukata berwarna dongker yang disiapkan dari penginapan dan mendudukan diri di beranda kamar. Suasana yang sangat tenang membuat pikirannya terasa damai. Dihadapannya tersaji pemandangan kolam pemandaian air panas yang terus saja mengeluarkan uap hangat dan disekelilingnya ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman penghias yang tertata rapi. Membuat perasaan Jongin jadi tenang. Udara malam tak terasa dingin, yang ada hanya keindahan sinar rembulan.

Pikiran Jongin langsung merambat kemana-mana. Dia senang Kyungsoo menikmati penginapan ini. Baginya kesenangan Kyungsoo adalah keutamaan hidupnya. Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat tertarik denga hal-hal baru disini membuat Jongin lega.

Hari ini bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo bisa menganggapnya teman. Tak masalah apapun yang terjadi asal ia bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin harus menenangkan dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya, jika Kyungsoo adalah temannya, tak lebih. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuktikannya. Jongin akan mengontrol perasaannya, mengontrol dirinya.

Terasa sekejap Jongin terus bergelut dengan pikirannya. Terdengar suara gesekan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Dapur disini sangat menakjubkan dan para chef-nya juga ramah."

"Benarkah?"

Fase penenangan diri Jongin terganggu. Dia menghela napas dan berbalik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Itu adalah pengalaman yang berharga."

Deg!

Hell!

Langsung saja dia keluar kamar dan menggedor kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Brak!

"Sehun! Bisakah kau sekamar denganku?" tanya Jongin buru-buru.

Tapi dihadapan Jongin malahan Sehun dengan peluh di dahinya yang banyak dan nampak kelehan apalagi yukata tak ia kenakan dengan rapi.

"Jangan ganggu kami!"

Brak!

Pintu tertutup lagi, dengan lemas Jongin kembali kekamarnya yang akan ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo.

Jika teringat gambaran nyata tadi. Iman Jongin harus kuat. Baru saja tadi ia menenangkan diri, malahan Kyungsoo dengan santainya berganti pakaian di hadapannya. Tubuh mulus Kyungsoo terpampang bebasnya mengganggu ketenangan batinnya. Makanya Jongin langsung kalut ingin ganti kamar.

Hening

Sekembalinya dia dari kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo duduk diberanda sembari menatap keluar seperti yang dilakukan Jongin tadi, dan Jongin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia hanya mendudukan diri berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo.

Entah bagaimana, kepercayaan diri Jongin mendadak hilang. Inilah yang terjadi jika dia berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo di saat yang tak terduga. Waktu perencanaan, dia sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya hal seperti ini. Jelas saja, bahkan dia meragu Kyungsoo akan menerima ajakannya. Tapi jika semua sudah terjadi seperti ini, lebih baik Jongin diam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?"

Kyungsoo memulai berbicara. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin dan menepuk bahu pria itu pelan.

"Mengapa kau tidak memandangku?"

"Ka-karena…" Jongin sedikit grogi saat bersuaran. Kyungsoo yang masih berada di balik punggung Jongin hanya menatap datar.

"Hari ini aku datang kesini dan aku ingin kita saling bicara…"

Jongin tersentak. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat berani memulai segalanya. Laki-laki yang dulu begitu polos, sekarang mengalami pertumbuhan yang terus berkembang. Apa karena dosa yang ia lakukan dulu, Jongin berkecil hati menghadapi Kyungsoo? Seharusnya Jongin ikut bertindak.

"… ayo kita mandi bersama."

"Eh?!"

Jongin langsung berbalik badan menatap Kyungsoo, tak percaya.

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu tersenyum lembut seolah perkataannya adalah hal yang biasa. Terang saja Jongin terkejut. Belum sampai satu jam, sudah mendapat serangan jantung dua kali.

"Kau memilih kamar dengan pemandaian outdoor, sayang tak digunakan." Terang Kyungsoo santai langsung menuju kolam pemandaian air panas, meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

"Umm, tapi… itu…" sungguh saat ini Jongin hanya tersungkur memandang lantai dari anyaman rotan.

"Ayo cepat kemari, Hyung. Aku tak suka menunggu"

Blush!

Cobaan apalagi ini. Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos atau Jongin yang mesum memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hell! Kyungsoo berani-beraninya berdiri telanjang karena yutakanya sudah terlepas. Tubuh putih Kyungsoo terpapar siar rembulan sangat membuatnya terlihat bersinar ketika dia sudah duduk berendam di pemandian.

Kalut.

Itulah satu-satunya permasalahan yang Jongin hadapi saat ini. Perlahan dengan ragu-ragu, Jongin ikut membuka yutaka dan bergerak memasuki pemandian. Jongin berusaha tenang dan memasang ekspresi datar.

 _Apakah Kyungsoo sedang menggodanya?_

Air kolam yang tenang mendadak beriak kearahnya.

Deg!

Jongin tersentak melihat Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada dihadapannya, membuat sepasang manik mereka bertemu.

"Jongin hyung, aku berterimakasih kepadamu dan aku menghormatimu. Tapi… aku sangat membenci sikapmu…"

 _Apa?_

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo sangat mengintimidasi apalagi perkataan laki-laki yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu sangat menusuk.

"… Perhatikan, tak masalah bagaimana kau melihatku… aku adalah seorang laki-laki…"

Kyungsoo berdiri menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin. Memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya.

Mata Jongin melebar dan mulutnya tak sanggup berucap.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya ke masing-masing sisi bahu Jongi dan meniliskan jarak.

"… Lihatlah aku…aku bukanlah seorang perempuan. Kau pernah berkata jika aku cantik dan selalu memperhatikanku dengan wajah yang canggug, tapi kau harus menyadari sesuatu. Aku sangat membenci sikap yang seperti itu. Aku adalah pria! Jadi lekas bukalah matamu!"

Apa yang tadi Kyungsoo katakan?

Wajah Jongin yang sekarang jelas pasi dengan pandangan mata tak fokus.

"Lihatlah lenganku ini. Meraka banyak mempunyai luka sayatan dan terbakar karena bekerja. Mereka sama sekali tak cantik. Beberapa orang pasti akan merasa ingin muntah saat melihatnya. Ah, bagian ini juga terbakar."

Kyungsoo seperti berada didunianya sendiri saat menjelaskan betapa tak mulusnya tangannya. Dia konsentrasi melihat sisi-sisi tangannya yang memang banyak luka lama da nada luka baru yang baru ia sadari, membuat perhatiannya teralih.

Jongin berusaha mempercepat kerja otaknya yang sibuk mengolah maksud kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi. Ia berusaha keras mencerna keberanian Kyungsoo yang tanpa punya malu ia pamerkan.

 _Kyungsoo salah paham!_

Jongin sama sekali tak tertarik dengan penampilan Kyungsoo dan ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo sama seperti perempuan yang lain. Sejak lama, dis sudah mencintai Kyungsoo apapun itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku-"

"Aku ingin kau memperlakukanku secara nomal, hyung. Mengantarku pulang saat aku pulang malam, mentraktirku makanan yang yang spesial… ketika kau sudah mempunyai pacar, kau harus melakukan hal-hal yang berani untuknya dan jangan lupa kenalkan dia padaku."

Suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut saat menyela perkataan Jongin. Membuat Jongin terdiam. Raut wajah Kyungsoo begitu lembut memberinya masukan, entah masukan apa itu yang jelas pada dasarnya Kyungsoo sudah salah sangka.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku membuatmu tak nyaman dengan sikapku."

Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo jalan yang benar. Walaupun bagi Jongin ini salah, mungkin ini jalan yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

Dibalik itu, hanya Jongin yang dapat melihat bagaimana ia selalu gencar mendekati Kyungsoo walau tak mungkin untuk terucap secara gamblang. Bagaimana berartinya Kyungsoo bagi hidupnya.

"Aku menyesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi."

Ucap Jongin penuh penyesalan dan membungkuk dengan posisi duduk sehingga kepalanya ikut terendam air membuat Kyungsoo langsung bertindak.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku hanya ingin kita jalan-jalan lagi seperti sebelumnya."

Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat cantik saat ini. Senyumannya yang khas dia dengan bibir heart-lips membuat Jongin menahan untuk memuji kali ini.

"Kyaaa kau sangat buas!"

Eh?

Dari tembok bambu seberang terdengar suara luhan yang berteriak dengan suara ramai kecipakan air.

"Hei kalian, jangan kelamaan berenang!" Seru Kyungsoo.

.

-oOo-

.

 _Aku mencintaimu, apakah ini cukup untuk saat ini?_

 _Dapatkah aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu?_

Tapi izinkan aku untuk mengatakan setidaknya hal kecil.

Mereka sudah selesai berendam dan bersiap tidur dengan futon yang berbeda. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyeting jam alarm dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku menyetingnya jam 7."

Kyungsoo memutar roda pengatur jam, membuat yukata-nya tersingkap dan lengannya yang penuh luka terlihat.

"Lenganmu cantik. Itu adalah bukti kau bekerja keras selama ini. Itulah mengapa aku berpikir mereka itu indah."

Jongin menelungkupkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam menghayati setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Tak ia sangka, Kyungsoo tersenyum membalasnya.

"Itu tak benar. Lengan ini membuktikan kecanggungaku saat bekerja. Aku mendapatkan luka ini karena aku ceroboh dan membuat banyak kesalahan…"

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya ke langit-langit. Meneliti luka mana saja yang ia dapatkan.

"… Luka baretan ini aku dapatkan minggu kemarin dan luka bakar ini ketika aku terkena minyak tahun lalu…" Kyungsoo memamerkan lukanya satu persatu kepada Jongin dan menceritakan sedikit sejarahnya, "… Luka ini yang terlama. Ini saat aku menjatuhkan piring di restoranmu. Ini sangat sakit…"

Jongin langsung merubah posisi tidurnya, memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut tak percaya. Dia terkejut dengan cerita Kyungsoo yang terakhir.

Walau Kyungsoo menceritakan luka-lukanya, wajah Kyungsoo memancarkan wajah lembut sedikit senyum tulus yang selalu membuat Jongin kaku terhipnotis.

"… Aku mencoba bekerja sangat keras waktu itu… karena kau berada disana."

Jongin perlahan memejamkan mata.

Ya dia mengingat kejadian itu. Tak satu ingatan tentang Kyungsoo yang terhapus dalam memorinya.

"Tolong jangan pecat aku."

"Eh? Kau mengingatnya?"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin mengingat persisi kalimat yang ia lontarkan kepada Jongin dulu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangannya, menghadap Kyungsoo.

Perbincangan mereka lama kelamaan menjadi akrab seperti dulu. Suasana ini sangat membuat Jongin senang. Kyungsoo sudah sedikit terbuka, mungkin ini bukan langkah yang salah.

Kyungsoo pun terlelap setelah jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi Jongin hanya diam memandang Kyungsoo. Ia tak akan melewatkan momen ini sedetikpun. Bibirnya tersungging senyum ketika melihat polah Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan tak rapi hingga membuat yukata yang tersampir di bahunya tersikap memperlihatkan dada Kyungsoo yang mulus tanpa luka, kontras dengan lengannya. Dengan perlahan Jongin merapikan posisi tidur Kyungsoo dan mengelus wajah mulus yang tak mau dipuji cantik itu.

Dia sudah mencoba semampunya, karena Kyungsoo akan selalu ada dihatinya. Jika Jongin tak bertemu Kyungsoo, ia tak akan menjadi Jongin yang sekarang. Ia sangat ingin memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang tapi jika dalam keadaan status mereka sekarang, seperti ini sudah cukup.

Lain kali, Jongin akan mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak bisa menyerah karena Kyungsoo adalah segalanya untuk Jongin.

.

-oOo-

.

Sudah sehari terlewati setelah malakukan acara menginap dadakan. Semua kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Suasana ramai seperti biasa ditempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Sehun yang selalu saja memuji –membully- Luhan karena kulit Luhan yang semakin lembut setelah berendam di air panas. Pasangan ribut itu sepertinya adalah orang yang paling menikmati liburan kemarin.

"Lu, bukankah Kyungsoo juga terlihat lebih bersinar? Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi kemarin." Bisik keras Sehun sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kyungsoo bahkan memang sudah mempunyai cahaya sendiri sebelum kita kepenginapan. Jangan bicara hal yang tak masuk akal!." Luhan beralih kubu karena Sehun lama-kelamaan sangat menyebalkan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar interaksi mereka tanpa membalas.

"Pemandian air hangat sangatlah bagus…"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju seorang pria berpostur tinggi yang sedang meikmati minumannya. Seorang pria dengan pakaian casual berparas tampan ditambah senyum menggoda.

"… aku heran mengapa aku tak di ajak? Dia hanya mengajak kau, Sehun dan Luhan."

"Maaf, aku juga tak merencanakan acara menginap kemarin." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Yah tak apalah. Apakah perasaanmu baik-baik saja hari ini? Ayo kita pergi setelah ini?"

Entah pria itu siapa, tapi dia sangat berani untuk merangkul Kyungsoo dan menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pergi dengan temanku."

Kyungsoo pun tak melakukan perlawanan, dia hanya memasang senyum lembut.

"Apa? Ayolah pergi denganku saja."

KLING!

Pintu restoran terbuka.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Apakah kau siap?"

"Jongin hyung."

Senyum merekah terpampang di paras tampan Jongin yang begitu bersemangat menantikan saat ini, tapi begitu ia memasuki restoran tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Oh? Apakah dia temanmu, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Bagaimana Jongin tidak merasa kaku jika Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerianya menyambut Jongin. Ya dengan wajah ceria dan santai nan polosnya itu, tapi… tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berdapa dalam pelukan seorang pria asing yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Jongin pucat seketika.

 _Siapa pria itu?_

.

-oOo-

.

-oOo-

.

 **TBC**

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **Note:**

 **Akhirnya nepatin janji juga nge-post hari rabu kkk**

 **karena mendekati bulan Januari, aku bela-belain buat remake baru walo yang chanbaek belum selesai hohoho... aku harap kalian menyukai ff ini^^**

 **Hunhan nyelip lagi lol #hughunhan . . . aku udah mempersiapkan remake hunhan tapi nunggu yang chanbaek selesai biar g keteteran kkk**

.

 **Thank you for reading~ and hope you leave some review for give me strength to continue write this story^^**

 **Sorry for any typos…**


End file.
